Time Knows No Boundaries
by ColourTheClouds
Summary: With no one and nothing left, Hermione turns to the past to save the present. However, Hermione learns that things are never what they seem and monsters are never born but created from just another human being.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Silence. It hung heavy around her, like poison, choking her. The stench of corpses wafted through her nostrils, vile and putrid. New and old blood lay encrusted on the stone floors of where she once considered home. How had it come to this? How had such an enchanted place become host to this, this misery? Falling to her knees, desperation took hold. She clutched at her hair, silent turmoil eating away at her.

_E__veryone's dead_

It echoed in her mind over and over. All that she knew, all she loved, lay before her still and lifeless. The Great Hall was littered in bodies she refused to acknowledge. She would close her eyes and push it all away. Remember the past and bask in it. Be happy to live in memories and hide away from what is real, only to have her shell destroyed with the opening of her eyes and the harsh reality come crashing down upon her once more.

"Don't let it come to this." She whispered to the ghostly hall. But she knew it already had. This was it. All was lost. She knew in herself there was no point denying it, or hiding from it anymore. Taking one last look at the remnants of her life, she arose. Destination in mind she broke into a run. Tears freely cascaded down her cheeks as she ran to the last hope.

She knew what had to be done. This was rash, impulsive, ignorant, everything she was not. But she knew she had to do it. For now, their was no one else to. No Ron, nor Harry to persuade her into breaking all she stood for, no Ginny to send her into fits of giggles when she needed it most, no teachers there to guide her and worst of all, no parents to provide comfort, shelter, love when no one else could. The raw emotions that were tearing her up pushed her further and further into her decision. As if from nowhere, her mind made itself up; _she would change this._

Frantically stepping over the remains of the gargoyle statue she made her way up to Dumbledore's office. Everything seemed untouched. So pristine. The usual whirring, swirling objects echoing a delicate hum. The old portraits littering the walls in sleeping Headmasters. Timidly she plodded over to the desk. Gently easing open the top drawer, as though afraid of spoiling to peace that seemed to lull around the room, she found what she was looking for. In amongst the stashes of lemon drops, a thick purple envelope stared up at her. Taking a breath she carefully picked it up and opened it. Another smaller envelope lay inside as well as a note with foreign incantations written in the usual small slanting writing. Nothing else. She knew who the envelope was for and she knew to what the spell did but somehow she had hoped for something more. 'Of course not, idiot. This is Dumbledore. You don't get more secretive then that.' She mentally scolded herself. This was their last plan. A plan for when all else fails. Of course at the time it had only been a precautionary measure, no, none of them had thought it would realise itself. How wrong they were.

Back to basics. To fight the youth who brought so much destruction to her present, his future, within the past. If she failed, it would be on her shoulders that the blame would fall. Could she really go through with this? Risk ruining the future even more? Risk being stuck in the past for the rest of her life? Suddenly she felt weak. How had it all fallen upon her? Harry was the hero; she was just the friend in the background. And how was she supposed to stop the Dark Lord from becoming what he was destined to be? This was insanity? But no. She _had _to do this. What could be worse then living in the world as it was? Awaiting death every day, not a friend to turn to anymore. Anything was better then this. She wouldn't think twice about it. This was it. With that, she raised the note in her hand, drew a breath and uttered the incantation that would change it all.

It seemed like hours, she spent roaming in the vast nothingness. Just blurred images surrounding her, stuck frozen in time while onwards she marched. All the while someone was screaming. Maybe she hadn't gone back far enough? Maybe she was back in the final battle? The screams were of those dying around her? But no. She knew that wasn't it. She knew, when she realised the screams were coming from herself. Suddenly, she plunged upwards and back it seems into reality, or some sort of it anyway. As her eyes opened, her brown ones met cool grey. Blinking, she sat, dizzy and dazed. She could feel someone shaking her, but she took no notice. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't feel her limbs. She could merely stare into cool grey eyes before once more slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Does anyone have _any_ inkling as to who she might be?" A stern voice said quietly.

"No, I'm afraid not. Tom said she was there in the corridor while he was making his rounds." Came another unknown voice.

Heaving herself into a sitting position, Hermione strained to hear the two voices communicating from behind the usual office door in the hospital wing. Checking to see she still had the letter, she breathed a relieved sigh and attempted to get up. Her legs were weak and she felt exhausted and groggy. 'No wonder time travel is illegal. I can barely move.' She thought, exasperated. How had she ended up in the hospital wing? Trying to re-establish some feeling in her legs she didn't notice two figures make there way to her bed.

"Ah, you're awake. How're you feeling dear?" The first voice, which belonged to a small stout woman in a matron's outfit.

Where was Madam Pomfrey? 'Of course, stupid. Madam Pomfrey is from _your_ time not theirs!' It was only then she realised that the spell had worked. That she was indeed back in the 1940's. Somehow it didn't feel that different. It felt like Hogwarts always did, well before the massacres, it felt safe, comforting. She felt a pang of sadness rush through her when she remembered why she was here, but forced it out of her thoughts.

"Tired." She said bluntly, forcing a weak smile. The woman smiled warmly at her before bustling over and fixing the bed sheets. Hermione stared at the other figure. A tall, red haired man with a long trailing beard. She had prepared herself for this, and regained composure quickly. Professor Dumbledore stared intently at her.

"Hello there, miss-ah- I'm afraid we haven't had the pleasure of acquainting just yet." He smiled down at her.

"No Sir we haven't…I have something for you Sir…it's…quite private Sir…" She began before he held up a hand, silencing her.

"Please, before we address those matters allow me to introduce myself, and of course Madam Dubose, who is our lovely Matron here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I, am Professor Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher here, and might I enquire now, as to whom might you be?" He asked politely.

She smiled, mentally thanking him for being as comforting as he always was without even knowing it.

"I'm Hermione, Sir. Hermione…Granger…" She trailed off wondering whether or not she should have given him a false name. He only remained peering intently at her.

"Shall we discuss this personal matter now then, Ms. Granger? It seems rather pressing, correct?" She looked up at him wearily before giving him a short nod.

Reaching within her robes, she withdrew the small envelope and handed it too him. He raised an eyebrow but accepted it silently. Opening it carefully, he quickly read through the letter. His calm demeanour never faltered once.

"Very well, Ms. Granger-But oh that won't do now will it? Hmm…How about Ms. De Coeur? An almost unknown but distinctly pureblood name if I'm not mistaken. I think it suits you well Ms, De Coeur." He smiled broadly down at her as if what he had just read was a postcard from a friend on holidays.

She stared up at him, bemused. How could he be so relaxed? Had he not just read that the entire future was in ruins and now all hope remained in the hands of one person? A person who had no idea how she was supposed to save the world?

'It shouldn't be like this…Voldemort should be dead not Harry…I shouldn't have to take the responsibility of the world in my hands…' Hermione struggled with her inner turmoil.

When had she become this sullen? This sombre? 'Right about the time everyone you knew and loved died before you.' She thought bitterly to herself.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she regarded Dumbledore who was still peering enquiringly at her.

"Yes Sir, that sounds fine to me…Uhm…Sir I really have no idea what to do…I mean…I don't think I can...It's all so much to bear…" She groped for the right way to phrase how she had no idea what to do and felt like collapsing from the pressure of it.

He merely laced his fingers together and pondered. "Ms. De Coeur, I believe you will find a way. Sometimes those under pressure work to their best capabilities. It will come to you Hermione, I'm sure." He replied, a misty look grazing his features.

"Now, I'm sure Headmaster Dippet will wish to see his new pupil. And you must of course, be sorted into your house!" He said somewhat cheerfully. He motioned her to follow him and she did so somewhat reluctantly.

'Stop this right now Hermione. Just think positive. You _will_ save the world. You have to. Everything will turn out right…'

Reaching the familiar stone gargoyle, Dumbledore uttered the password and they made for the Headmaster's office.

The office seemed so much emptier then she remembered. There wasn't a buzzing trinket or whirring object to be seen, just cold empty shelves with the occasional book scattered here or there. She didn't like it. Something about the man was cold and austere. He was no Dumbledore that was for certain.

"Thank you Professor. Now if you would, alert the Head Boy and tell him I have need of him immediately." Headmaster Dippet ordered snappishly. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Of course Headmaster."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a distinct dislike towards Dippet. He just seemed so…unpleasant.

"Now child. Your name please?" He spoke shortly, staring down his nose at her.

She repressed the urge to scowl and tried to be polite, after all it looked like she was going to be here for awhile, she might as well make the most of it.

'Wow Hermione! Are you actually being positive about this?' Her mind asked her sardonically.

"Hermione…De Coeur, sir." She responded slowly, almost calling herself Granger. That would take a bit of getting used to.

"Very well, Miss De Coeur. So am I too understand you transferred here from Beauxbatons? And why, dear girl, have I _not_ been informed of this sooner?" He asked not hiding the scorn in his voice.

She grimaced at his tone but answered steadily none the less. "Well Sir, I believe there was a mix up with the owls so the letter addressing the situation didn't deliver but by that time I was already on my way," She let flow the words she had pre-prepared in her mind. "Though I do hope I'm not too much of a trouble for you Sir." She said as sweet as she could muster without gagging.

He seemed to relax a bit but continually glowered at her with disinterested scorn.

"Hmm. Very well Ms. De Coeur. We will sort you know and then you will be shown your classrooms and dorms by our Head Boy, I'm afraid you will miss dinner but I'm sure you'll suffice till the morning." He stated before drawing a tattered old hat from atop a shelf behind his desk.

While he turned she rolled her eyes. 'Well _this_ will make for a fun year.' She thought sarcastically. She wondered whether she'd be put in Gryffindor again. Lost in her own thoughts she was jerked out of it by a small cough from behind her. Turning she met a familiar pair of grey eyes. 'How come I've seen those eyes before? Strange…' She mused. Briefly looking over the tall boy behind her she noted he was in fact, incredibly good looking. Scolding herself, she reminded herself why she was here.

'You are not here to ogle students form the past. Even if he does have mesmerising eyes and full, enticing lips and…Wait, no! Stop that at once Hermione!'

"Mr. Riddle, so glad you could _finally_ join us. I am just about to sort our new student, Hermione De Coeur into her house. Then you can resume the tour." He said harshly.

Ushering Hermione to sit on the stool placed at the side of his desk he plopped the hat down on her head.

At once Hermione could feel its thought mixing with her own. She tried to keep her mind blank.

"Ah, a brilliant mind that's clear. I see you're a Gryffindor in truth but perhaps this time it will do you well to nourish your keen mind, and reside in the house of wit and knowledge. Better be…RAVENCLAW!" The hat bellowed.

Ravenclaw. How strange it would be to not find herself amongst Gryffindors. She looked around her. Dippet was looking at her impatiently and the Head Boy seemed rather impassive.

She removed the hat from her head and silently handed it back to Dippet. Stepping back from his desk she awaited some acknowledgement from the boy, she received none.

"Right then, off you go. Both of you out. Lots to do I'm sure." Dippet resumed his seat, clearly not going to see them off or make any sort of encouraging gestures to Hermione. When neither moved for a minute Dippet glanced back up and motioned the door. "I'm sure you know how to exit, out now you two." He stated sternly.

He was quite possibly the rudest man Hermione had ever had the misfortune of conversing with. She looked over at the boy, whom Dippet hadn't even introduced her too.

"Well, isn't he just a ray of sunshine?" She said caustically, noticing a slight smirk graze the boy's lips for just a second. "I'm Hermione by the way." She smiled kindly up at him.

"Yes Dippet did mention that." The boy said tonelessly. She blinked, confused. Not exactly the welcoming greeting she'd expected but she tried again.

"So, who do I owe my thanks too for making sure I don't get lost while I'm here?" She said conversationally. Expectantly, she looked to him for some sort of smile or grin but found nothing. He had no expression whatsoever.

Finally, after staring at her for what seemed to be an eternity he answered, "I'm Tom Riddle, Head boy." He turned swiftly and began to stride down the corridor.

Trying to regain composure, she stalked after him, a sense of foreboding swimming through her mind.

'Tom Riddle, the man who will kill and destroy the lives of your friends and family is going to escort you around the castle. Alone.' She thought, panic beginning to rise.

What a wonderful predicament this was. But she figured, sooner or later she'd have to deal with him. And after all a good start is half the work, as the saying goes. Although she wasn't sure how much good could come from anything to do with the young Dark Lord but anyway…

She finally caught up with him when he stopped abruptly outside the DADA classroom, presumably to introduce her to it.

His eyes seem to bore into her every time he so much as glanced her way. "This, is the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom." He stated bluntly, perhaps awaiting some kind of reaction from her.

She replied merely with an "Oh."

Again, he strode off not waiting for her. She was beginning to become irritated by his behaviour. Dark Lord or not all he was doing was acting like a snob. Forcing a positive attitude she decided she did _not_ wanting to make an enemy out of the future Dark Lord before deciding on the best course of action.

"So, where's the Head Girl?" She asked curious.

His glacial stare made her shiver. She tried to ignore the well of fear residing in the pit of her stomach, instead turning it into hatred. If she reminded herself what he'd grow up to do she could fill her fear with a desire for revenge.

"The Head Girl has taken ill, once again. One can hope she will regain her strength soon enough, otherwise she'll lose her position." He replied with a somewhat detached politeness, almost as if it were an automatic response. Her robotic nature and frozen demeanour made her wary.

"Oh. Pity." Was all she managed to get out, tearing her eyes away from his grey orbs. Why was he so cool? So impassive? She had expected…well she hadn't expected this that's for sure. Maybe she thought he'd be more like Malfoy or one of his cronies. Snide and tactless. But then again, this was Tom Riddle, future Dark lord. He wouldn't be outright nasty. In fact he probably wouldn't be outright anything. No…everything was sly and underhanded with the git. Oh how she had to suppress the urge to hex him right then and there into oblivion.

A voice in her mind stopped her menacing thoughts.

'He's only been polite to you so far.' She frowned. That was true. But still, he _was_ the future Dark Lord. The one who would cause her so much pain. Well, either way, she still didn't trust him that was for sure.

"And now my favourite, the Library." He said with a slightly livened up expression.

She smiled, staring down into the dim aisles of books upon books, remembering the comfort in getting lost in them. "Mine too."

Tom raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Continuing on, they exchanged no more conversation other then Tom pointing out rooms and Hermione pretending to be interested. But she wasn't, she was more interested in Tom Riddle. So far he was everything she hadn't expected. He was so…distant and isolated. As if working on autopilot. It was eerie. She assumed he was very different when around his followers. Probably much worse. Yes, that was it. This was all just an act. To try and gain the trust of his fellow students. It had to be. Him and his death eaters were probably already meeting and plotting. She was sure of it. Resentment boiled up again and she became even more determined to make sure he would _not_ have the chance to put any of his cruel plans into action.

Finally they reached Ravenclaw tower.

"Here is your dorm. The password is _charlatan_." He said, sounding very blasé.

She couldn't help but smirk at the password. She never understood the strange passwords they were given down through the years. "Thanks…uhm…T-Tom?"

He had turned to go but stopped and stared around at her.

"Yes?"

"Err…what…what day is it?" She tried to not sound entirely foolish but failed. 'Great now he thinks I'm a complete dunderhead.'

He quirked an eyebrow, the side of his lips curling up slightly. "Friday." He said simply.

She felt her cheeks reddening slightly. "Uhh, right. Thanks."

"And the sorting hat put you in Ravenclaw because-?"

She spun on her heel to glare at him. How dare he tease her intelligence? She looked up to see him smirking ever so slightly down at her.

"Oh sod off, Mr. Know-it-all. We'll just see how well you fair up in class shall we?" She said haughtily. He continued smirking down at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Is that, a challenge De Coeur?"

She grinned slyly, well if he thought he could beat her he had another thing coming.

"Only if you think you're up to it, _Riddle._"

He narrowed his eyes, contemplating her words. "Oh I think I am."

With that he turned and stalked off down the hall, leaving a bewildered Hermione in his wake. There was no way this was Tom Riddle. Had she really just _challenged_ the future Dark Lord? The man who would grow to be the most feared sorcerer of his time? Briefly she wondered if she'd lost her mind. Or perhaps was in an alternate reality?

Shrugging, she pushed all thoughts of time travel, saving the world and Tom Riddle out of her mind. Reaching her dormitory she realised how tired she was. Lying down on the bed, her eyes fluttered closed and in an instant she was fast asleep, curiously having a peaceful slumber.

**ooOOOoo**

_A/N: Hello readers! Hope you're liking it so far! Let me know if I should continue(probably will regardless,), perhaps by reviewing maybe? hinthint Heheh. Well until the next chapter! Tarrah! _

_ColourTheClouds_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione awoke to the sound of muffled whispers. She always was a light sleeper. Groggily, she heaved herself into a sitting position, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She noticed then, a small group of girls about her age all huddled together on the other side of the room eyeing her cautiously.

"Uhm. Excuse me miss, but, well, who are you?" A lean black haired girl asked.

It then dawned on Hermione that she'd slept the eve away and was now randomly inside the Ravenclaw girls dorms, as a complete stranger. 'Smooth Hermione' She thought wearily to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I meant to introduce myself last night but I was so tired…I'm Hermione…De Coeur. I just transferred here from France." She said waking up a bit more.

They eyed her curiously. The black haired girl moved forward first, extending a hand which Hermione shook absently. Groggy and cranky, she was in no mood for making friends. 'Now now Hermione, you'll be living with them. Just be polite.' She told herself sternly.

"Hello Hermione, it's nice to meet you," She spoke in a distinguished, polite voice. "I'm Angela Delaney."

Hermione smiled warmly at her, at least she'd have someone to talk too when she wasn't sabotaging the future Dark Lord. She looked upon the other girls,

A petite blonde stepped forward. They all seemed so graceful and polite, not like the forward Gryffindors she was used to.

"Hey there, my name's Michaela Hunt…and these are," She moved aside and began introducing the remaining two girls.

"Kim Creedon," She pointed to the girl on the right; a plump brown haired girl with pale features and then to a slender red head with a pointed face.

"And Jessie McCormack." She finished softly.

Hermione nodded to them and smiled thinly. She didn't want to seem rude but it was hard to ignore the consistent stab of grief from being reminded of her old friends.

She wondered what the guys or Ginny would do had they been in her position. Ron probably would have already hexed Tom into Kingdom Come and been expelled if not sent to Azkaban probably with Harry close behind. Ginny, knowing her bubbly red haired friend would be too busy ogling the 1940's boys to care, until Tom said something to annoy her. She grinned to herself., picturing Ginny hexing the hell out of Tom Riddle. Suddenly she wished she hadn't thought of them at all. Her chest gave another pang of grief and she forced herself to think only of the here and now.

Although she felt stronger, knowing she was doing this not only for herself but for her friends as well, doubt still crept in. How exactly _was _she supposed to stop Tom from becoming what he was destined to become? She could hardly just walk up and say "Oh hey Tom, just by the way lay off the Dark Arts for a bit okay?" Oh god, why hadn't Dumbledore given better instructions then this? She grew frustrated. This would get her nowhere. Maybe she could find out something from her new roommates.

She drifted back into the conversation between the four Ravenclaws.

"So, have you already been shown around the school then?" Michaela enquired brightly.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah the err…Head boy showed me around last night." She stood up and stretched, unaware of the looks the other four had shared.

She turned again to face them, noticing the looks on their faces. "What is it?" She asked, confused.

"Oh it's nothing; just well…he's a bit strange isn't he? Riddle I mean." Angela replied, a slight disdainful curl in her lip.

Hermione wasn't surprised. After all, he _was_ strange. Although, they hadn't said it in the apprehensive or fearful way she'd anticipated. No, they sounded snootier about it, if she were to be perfectly honest.

Hermione decided to find out more, playing innocent. "He seemed rather nice to me." She almost grimaced at the thought of the Dark Lord being _nice_ but stopped herself.

"Humph. He's anything but nice let me tell you." Jessie huffed.

Ah, now here was what Hermione was waiting for. Tom Riddle, the bully, the snide git, the terror, the person she expected him to be.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Hermione feigned puzzlement.

"Ah, don't mind her. She's still in a strop because he turned her down last semester!" Michaela answered while a grin, promptly followed by a pillow to the face, courtesy of Jessie.

Hermione chuckled lightly. 'Not exactly you're cruel act of malice now is it?' She sighed inwardly. Her stomach growled, letting her know it was time for food.

Hermione smiled faintly at the two girls, who were now flinging pillows aimlessly at each other. Everything just reminded her so much of all she had lost. She knew she was moping but she couldn't help it. For all the good it would do to be here there was always the possibility she would fail. And how many people were unknowingly counting on her now? She refused to think of the numbers…

"I'm starving." Hermione stated blandly once again redirecting her thoughts. She never had agreed with blocking out emotions but somehow, it just seemed easier this way.

The girls nodded their agreement.

"Well, we've missed breakfast by now. Come on, we'll take a walk to the lake until lunch." Michaela said, bouncing up from where she was sitting. The other girls followed. Hermione told them she'd meet them in a bit, she had to get changed first. 'Oh and you know, the usual, figure out the best way from stopping the Dark Lord's reign of terror- that sort of thing.' Though (obviously) she didn't mention the latter to them.

Slipping into an outfit from her new 1940's appropriate wardrobe, she shuffled and twitched uncomfortably. "Stupid 1940's women with their unpractical dress sense." She muttered absently to herself.

Grabbing a satchel with a notebook, in case any ideas dawned on her, (She never was one for not taking notes.) she left Ravenclaw tower.

Drifting along the corridor she let her thoughts wander, frequently straying back to the heavy bereavement that hung around her. Angrily pushing those thoughts from her head she paid no attention to where she was going until WHAM! She had knocked right into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I…MALFOY?"

** ooOOOoo**

_A/N: Hello dear readers! Thanks so much to all that reviews! Also, anyone who has any questions, concrit or comments, they are all quite welcome! Hope you enjoyed today's chappie!_

_ColourTheClouds_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I…MALFOY?"

Stumbling backwards, more from shock then impact, she couldn't seem to find her voice. Here was the person who mystified them all by changing sides to fight for justice, who had sacrificed himself in the heat of battle as a Death Eater spell flew directly at Harry. The person who was supposed to be everything she was fighting to stop, but had reformed and was dead for it – very much alive. And for some reason, in the _1940's_? Hermione was beyond confused at this point. She couldn't think straight. He was supposed to be dead. How was he here? Maybe she really was in a parallel universe? What in the name of Merlin was going on? Finally able to form a coherent sentence she spoke.

"You're dead!"

Draco had been all the while staring, albeit incredulously at her, waiting for some kind of response. Now he merely smirked the trademark Malfoy smirk, staring down at the bemused girl before him.

"Oh wow, am I? I hadn't really noticed. Thanks for pointing that out Granger." He sneered, somewhat playfully at her.

Regaining most of her composure she glared poisonously at him. "Now is NOT the time for snarky remarks Malfoy! How are you alive? I saw you with my very own eyes fall into the midst of the battle for Harry!"

He looked bored, staring absently at his immaculately clean fingernails. "Granger, Granger, Granger. Do you really think I would have sacrificed myself to save Boy-Wonder? After all our years I'd have thought you knew me better then that!"

"You changed sides! You're with us now! Oh don't tell me you cha-"

She was interrupted by his deep voice.

"Don't get up in arms over it Granger. No I didn't lie to you or the precious order. It was all part of _my _master plan you see." He stated arrogantly, puffing out his chest in an attempt at being gallant.

She rolled her eyes already growing tired of his antics. Though she had to admit, she was glad to see him. He'd become a sort of friend, so to speak, after his reformation. She couldn't say she actually liked him or trusted him completely but he was a member of the order now so that had to count for something. And he was alive. She was no longer alone. And the relief that one person could make her feel was incredible. Even if it was Malfoy.

"What plan? Surely Harry would have informed me of it?" She asked sceptically.

He looked smug. "Oh, doesn't you're precious Lupin tell you all everything? No Granger, this was between me, Lupin and the mutinous Death Eaters. Well ex-Death Eaters now I suppose." He paused wistfully, somehow looking much older then before. She supposed war did that to everyone.

She nodded for him to continue.

"Oh-ho, I don't know _Hermione_, s'all very private, very confidential stuff. I'm not sure you can be trusted." He said airily, taunting her with his very tone.

She was fuming. "Just tell me now you bloody git! You do realise I'm about two seconds away from hexing you!" He sighed dramatically in reply, feigning hurt.

'Anyone, ANYONE, but him.' She pinched the bridge of her nose, already feeling the throb of a headache.

"Fine, fine. Anyway, that was no curse aiming at Potter. It was a time travel spell. And a dark one at that. Hence why I'm here and why it_ looked_ like I was a big hero saving Boy-Wonder. You see Granger, when you're with Voldemort, seeing him in the flesh, seeing his power," He couldn't help but show some pride at this. Old habits die hard she assumed, "You begin to realise, compared to him – your Order looks bleak. Don't go giving me that indignant look. I'm on your side."

She took a minute to comprehend all of this. "So, there were others? Other Death Eaters I mean, who…well wanted out?" She asked, almost in awe of the thought.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Granger I know, hard to believe people like me can make mistakes I know. That's irrelevant anyway. We had decided between us that if, at some point in the final battle, things looked grim, which they did, we'd have a plan B. So, hence why I'm here. Everyone will think I'm dead, when really I'm here dealing with Dark Lord junior." He paused again, scrutinising her, "And what pray tell is Gryffindor Princess doing here all by her lonesome?"

She forced herself to not hit her only ally, took a deep breath and answered, "The same thing as you…well minus the Death Eaters and the pretending death. I…was the only one left. Everyone was…d-dead." She struggled to acknowledge it aloud. It was too real, coming to terms with it. She gritted her teeth and carried on, "So I knew this was our last hope. You…you didn't see it – them. The bodies were…everywhere. It was _awful._ You've no idea…" She barely whispered.

Draco's face instantly darkened. He glared at the floor with a frightening look twisted into his features. It was the first time, Hermione had ever been intimidated by him. She didn't show it, but suddenly she grew apprehensive. What had irked him so?

He appeared to have gritted his teeth. "Oh I don't do I? Granger, I've seen more then you'll ever know. When you join the Dark Lord, you don't just run around and act scary. No. You kill. You torture. You watch. You laugh. You can do _nothing_ but that. Have you ever been forced to watch an innocent person tortured until you can almost feel there lungs rip apart from screaming? No, I didn't think so. Just because I made the wrong decision everyone assumed I no nothing of hardship, of pain. But I know of it all. Never think for a _second_ that I haven't suffered as you have Granger." He hissed, anger and pain flashing violently behind his silver eyes.

She recoiled and stepped back. Instantly she wished she hadn't said anything. She felt horrible, selfish for assuming she was the only one hurting. Cautiously she reached out, placing a hand delicately on his tensed shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, for once," She earned a half hearted smirk for this, "But you know, I understand."

Suddenly he looked at her, his moonlight eyes boring into her, calculating and analysing. His anger seemed to subside and she felt him relax. They stood there in silence like that for some time. It was unspoken but still there and it helped. Both knew pain, both felt pain but at least, both understood. And that, at least, helped.


End file.
